High capacity coffee brewing apparatus are well known in many industries, including the restaurant business, the hospitality areas of hotels, and the airline industry. These machines are typically bulky and require a source of electricity and water to brew fresh coffee. High capacity coffee brewers generate and store hot water in a reserve tank for ready use, and thus include heating equipment as well as the electronics for operating the heating coils, water temperature, and the like. For this reason, these coffee brewing machines take up a great deal of work space in a kitchen or galley.
The rise in popularity of espresso drinks had made it necessary for airlines, restaurants, and other coffee serving businesses to also include an espresso machine in the work space as well as a coffee brewing machine. Typically these two machines are placed side-by-side, and use the same supply of water and electricity, but double the amount of counter space needed. Espresso is made by a similar, but not exact, process as is used for coffee, where different pressures, temperatures, and beans are used for espresso. In kitchen areas, especially an aircraft galley, the use of two machines doubles the weight and reduces the available space by half. The present invention addresses this shortcoming.